


Perspective

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara's name for Tobirama has changed over time.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble

A decade ago, he would have called him a demon. Cold, calculating, nothing but a blur on the battlefield. Lightning that too often struck near his brother for comfort. A force of nature, something he desperately wanted rid of to keep his people safe (and in secret wished to see live on, if only for the locked away memories of a young boy, sobbing by the river over the two brothers he’d already lost to the war).

If he’d had to call him something a year ago, Madara would have named him a fly. Buzzing to and fro in the tower, never seeming to rest. In his face when he least wanted him there. Always seeming to know the happenings of every meeting, even the ones he wasn’t a part of, at least a dozen steps ahead of every other person around him.

Now, he knew exactly what the Senju was, and could only glare down at the man who’d bodily wrapped himself around him.

“Leech.”

The man in question tilted his head ever so slightly, unperturbed by the label - and completely unashamed as well. “You’re warm.” He gave a slight shrug as he snuggled further into Madara’s chest, ignoring the huffing it all earned him.

“I’m not your personal heater!”

“Actually, yes, you are.” Madara’s indignant sputtering halted short at the soft press of lips against his own, Tobirama taking the few seconds it earned him to tug his fur blanket up close. “Now hush. Heaters don’t talk.”

“I had things to do today.” Madara continued to grumble even as he pulled Tobirama closer, enjoying the pleasant warmth only made better by the soft blanket over them. Not that he’d admit it, of course. No good could come of admitting he was enjoying this.

“What could you have possibly needed to do on a Sunday?” As he spoke, Tobirama splayed himself on top of Madara, melting over him with a content hum.

“You know.  _Things_. Important things!” The weight felt nice in a way, pushing him down into the cushions. Ignoring the unimpressed snort was far too easy with his own eyes skidding shut, and soon he found he didn’t have the energy to fight the desire to nuzzle right back into the man in his arms.

A final fleeting thought floated through his mind as he slipped off to sleep, forcing a light huff of laughter out of him: if Tobirama was a leech (a leech that he found far too endearing for his own good), what exactly did that make him?


End file.
